Slytherin Divided
by whatanoddgirl
Summary: People have always questioned why is Slytherin house still allowed? This is the story of what happens when it no longer is, as told from Pansy Parkinson's point of view.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Slytherin Divided

"Borgin, Annie!"

"Ravenclaw!"

_That's four. Could do worse than Ravenclaw, though. _

", Bradley!"

"Gryffindor!"

_That's five. Gryffindor! Just think of it!_

"Madison, Nancy!"

"Hufflepuff!"

_Mudblood. Well, at least that one wouldn't have been ours anyway. _

For "ours", as our Pansy Parkinson has thought, read "Slytherin house's". Unfortunately, five students before "Madison, Nancy" WOULD have been theirs. Borgin, Cornfoot, Flint... they all would have been pureblooded, well-bred Slytherins.

But because of their damned head of house-- FORMER head of house, Pansy reminded herself-- those poor little firsties would never have the chance to develop their skills, to learn their heritage, to become the strong, ingenious wizards and witches that Salazar Slytherin himself could be proud of. The news of the events of last June had come as a shock to the Slytherin House. Pansy had been dragged the morning after Dumbledore's death into the common room by Millicent Bulstrode telling her something important was happening. She'd walked in to find the entire house there-- perched on sofas or standing about. The first-years looked visibly afraid, their little trembling knees still bare lacking the time for socks. The seventh years looked at each other knowingly-- something had happened, and they would be blamed. Pansy just looked. Looked at her common room, her peers, at McGonagall's red-rimmed eyes and her own life here, because she knew somehow that something was to change.

Professor McGonagall gave them the news of the events of the night before. that they would be able to remain at Hogwarts until after Dumbledore's funeral, and then sent home. Professor Slughorn would be in charge of the Slytherins, as their former head of house was, obviously, not available anymore. None of the students knew what to make of all this. They had, for all their fearful respect of him, always admired and trusted Snape. He kept them safe and out of trouble. He went out of his way to make sure they were always ahead of their class. He gave first years calming draughts, fifth years advice and seventh years mulled wine and contraceptive potions. He was a favourite of the Dark Lord, and of Dumbledore alike. Snape was a dark, cunning man, that was to be sure-- but a murderer? And the murderer of Dumbledore, of all people?

It was because of Professor Snape that the committee and McGonagall decided to finally do it-- To get rid of Slytherin House altogether. Hogwarts would remain open for Pansy's seventh year, but the remaining Slytherins were to choose their place--much to the annoyance of the sorting hat--into one of the other three houses, and the incoming first years would be sorted as though Slytherin had never existed. The Slytherin common room would be closed indefinitely. The Quidditch team would be terminated. None of the incoming first years would never know what it was to be a Slytherin. There weren't many, but it was just as painful to witness.

As though it wasn't enough that Draco, the only boyfriend Pansy had ever had, the only boy in the WORLD she'd ever consider for a boyfriend, was gone. Draco was gone and no one could find him. He'd run off that night without even saying goodbye. Pansy had known something was wrong earlier. Draco had been getting thinner and paler by the day all year, and the afternoon before the Events, he'd told her that soon he'd be better, and "it would be over". He would not say what, and the look in his grey eyes told her not to inquire further. She wished she had. Then she might have been in on it, might be with him now, wherever he was instead of sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her new housemates, waiting for this nightmare of a sorting ceremony to end.

Pansy had chosen Ravenclaw as the lesser of three evils. She hated Gryffindor and had always thought Hufflepuffs were embarrassing. If any house should be dissolved, she thought, it should have been Hufflepuff. Most of the other Slytherin girls she was "friends" with, however, disagreed, and Pansy ended up the only sixth year former Slytherin girl in Ravenclaw. Pansy was betrayed and indignant, and-- hurt. She'd heard a small group of girls talking the day before, about how nice it was to at least have the opportunity to get out of Pansy's influence. They made her sound like some sort of despot rather than a friend. Well, who needed them anyway? Not her, Pansy decided. She'd do just as well without the annoying sheep.

She was wrong. Not one girl in Ravenclaw had spoken to her, not so much as to borrow a quill. There was nothing but whispers about "Malfoy's girl" and nasty looks thrown her way.

And now, it was time to head back up to the dorms for the night, with housemates who would sooner snap their wands than look at her.

_Author's note: I do, as any author does, appreciate reviews. This is a WIP, and I'll be making edits and such all the way through, but I just want to know if there's any interest or if it seems like a stupid idea. This is my second attempt at a multi-chapter story (the first being abandoned upon reading HBP) Thanks._


End file.
